onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hard Knock Days
Hard Knock Days est le 18ème Opening de l'anime. Il est chanté par le groupe Generations from Exile Tribe.Annonce sur le site officiel du groupe Generations from Exile Tribe. Le nouvel opening met en scène l'équipage du chapeau de paille dans diverses situations inventées, telles qu'une attaque contre une base de la Marine ainsi que des images de l'Arc Dressrosa. Vidéo thumb|center|500 px Paroles Version TV |-|Romaji= Fight butsukatte hamukatte Sore ga boku tachi no Hard Knock Days Heibon na mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai Here We Go itsudatte nigenaide Kazeatari tsuyoku ikiteyukou Gooru mada tooku Susumubeki Hard Knock Days Let's do it again sou doredake, Baby Tachiagareba My Dream Come True Towareru kakugo no tsuyosa Tamesareteru youna Everyday Hey Let's Go Iiwake de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute Hey Let's Go Tobidashita sekai wa araburu noo ruuru Karaburi no sukima ni sematteta genjitsu kauntaa Yousha naku Beat Me Hit Me mata taoretemo Oh Mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga Saigo ni warau nosa Only Winner (We gotta go todoku made Glory Road) Fight butsukatte hamukatte Sore ga boku tachi no Hard Knock Days Heibon na mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai Here We Go istudatte nigenaide Kazeatari tsuyoku ikiteyukou Gooru mada tooku susumubeki michi Fight kechirashite tsuyogatte Sore ga boku tachi no Hard Knock Days Bunan na sentaku? sonnano aru wake nai Here We Go itsudatte saikou de Atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou Negai wo tabanete Susumubeki Hard Knock Days Hikari no saki Make My Day |-|Français= Combats, tombe, relève-toi Ce sont nos jours de coup dur Des jours ordinaires n'assouviront pas notre soif C'est parti, toujours, ne fuyons pas Allons-y sur ces souffle vivants venant de vents puissants Nous somme encore loin de notre objectif Nous devons nous occuper de nos jours de coup dur Faisons le à nouveau, oui, combien de fois, bébé Est ce que je dois me relever pour que mon rêve devienne réalité On dirait que la force de ma résolution est testée tous les jours Hey allons-y Je ne veux pas m'assoir sur de petits succès, à chercher les excuses Hey allons-y Le monde que j'ai quitté est sauvage et anarchique Soufflant dans l'air, au dépourvu, la réalité m'a contré Sans pitié, bats-moi, frappe-moi, et même si je retombe Oh Seuls ceux qui retombent sur leurs pieds et sont impatients Auront le derniers rires, uniques vainqueurs (Nous devons aller, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là-bas, sur la route de la gloire) Combats, tombe, relève-toi Ce sont nos jours de coup dur Des jours ordinaires n'assouviront pas notre soif C'est parti, toujours, ne fuyons pas Allons-y sur ces souffle vivants venant de vents puissants Nous somme encore loin de notre objectif nous poursuivrons notre chemin Combats, débarrassons-nous-en, agissons fièrement Ce sont nos jours de coup dur Une valeur sure ? Il n'y a pas de telle chose C'est parti, toujours, sois le meilleur Et continue sans penser aux conséquences Rassemble tous tes souhaits Nous devons nous occuper de nos jours de coup dur Au delà Galerie Opening 18. 1.png Opening 18. 2.png Opening 18. 3.png Opening 18. 4.png Opening 18. 5.png Opening 18. 6.png Opening 18. 7.png Opening 18. 8.png Opening 18. 9.png Opening 18. 10.png Opening 18. 11.png Opening 18. 12.png Opening 18. 13.png Opening 18. 14.png Opening 18. 15.png Opening 18. 16.png Opening 18. 18.png Opening 18. 17.png Opening 18. 19.png Opening 18. 20.png Opening 18. 21.png Opening 18. 22.png Opening 18. 23.png Opening 18. 24.png Opening 18. 25.png Opening 18. 26.png Opening 18. 27.png Opening 18. 28.png Opening 18. 29.png Opening 18. 30.png Opening 18. 31.png Opening 18. 32.png Opening 18. 33.png Opening 18. 34.png Opening 18. 35.png Opening 18. 36.png Hard knock days chopper attaque.png Hard knock days-1.png Opening 18. 37.png Opening 18. 38.png Opening 18. 39.png Opening 18. 40.png Opening 18. 41.png Opening 18. 42.png Hard knock days-0.png Hard knock days.png Opening 18. 45.png Corazon dans l'Opening 18.png Opening 18. 46.png Opening 18. 47.png Opening 18. 48.png Références Navigation du Site en:Hard Knock Days Catégorie:Openings & Endings